Surprises and Other Things
by SakuraRedKnight
Summary: This is the regular Cahill Family Reunion type of story.It has a year since the clue hunt, everything been boring for them...not until Fiske announced a Family Reunion, especially on Nellie's Birthday! Dun Dunn Dunnnn! Amian, Hamead, Natan, Nedison, Teagan, this is my first fanfic, so don't be rude. Rated T there might be swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fanfic even though I've read a lot for the past 2 years though never had the courage to do it, only because my sister is sharing, I am doing it to.**

**So anyway, I'm making a 39 Clues Story no one does this type of story much so I want to try**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the 39 Clues. **

**Late Warning: I don't know about the pairings (I know them just don't know which one I should do) so please help me!**

Amy's Pov

It has been a year since the clue hunt, everyone should be relaxing but all Amy Cahill thought was 'Aww man! What am I going to give her? It's not like I don't know her it is just hard to think what to give her', as I was pacing around her room, nervously, I remembered the shocking announcement earlier that day.

_Flashback:_

_Me, my younger brother Dan Cahill and ourgreat-uncle Fiske Cahill _**(I didn't put Cahill on Amy because there is already at the beginning**_**)**__ where having breakfast, when they were interrupted by a loud sound of an angry Saladin. Dan and Amy looked at each other and said simultaneously said: "You'll get it" followed by a "Why me?" we both cried_

"_Because I'm the oldest" Amy said_

"_Exactly you are more responsible, that's why you should do it my beloved sister." Dan said while looking green when he said 'my beloved sister'._

_She just rolled her eyes and said to Uncle Fiske and said "Can you make him do it?"_

_Dan seemed to quickly recover and said "No Way! She has to do it!_

_Fiske just looked at them both and said "Alright…" _

_Amy and Dan looked eager, then their Uncle finally said "You both do it." Angrily they both stood up._

"_This is so not fair, I cleaned the mess the last time he should do it this time" Amy muttered _

"_I just want to eat my pancakes with the skittles on top" Dan said_

"_You now that's bad for you, right?" she asked _

"_Who cares, Papa wants his sweets!" he exclaimed. Amy just rolled her eyes at her brother's antics and thought 'He is still so immature even after the clue hunt.' She just sighed._

_When they reached the living room they could see Saladin running around the room and Nellie shouting "Come on be nice to me it is a special day!" _

"_Really what day is it?" Dan asked, while scooping Saladin up and him in his cage._

"_Like you guys don't know I've waited for this because this time I get to spend it with you guys." Nellie said, but seeing Amy and Dan's confused faces she said:"It's my BIRTHDAY! Don't tell me you guys forgot about it?"_

"_Ohh your birthday, of course we didn't forget" they both said._

_Then Dan had to ask "When is your birthday again?"_

_Nellie shouted "IT'S TODAY" _

_Now Amy and Dan where both thinking "We forgot her birthday! Could it be a lot worse?"_

_Then Fiske came in and said "Great news there will be a Cahill Family Reunion today"_

"_You told us now why?" Amy asked_

"_I'm sorry I told you just now, it's because I knew you might have disagreed and I want everyone to be together." He reasoned _

"_How come? We already reunited with them 4 years ago, why do we still need to have a family reunion?" Dan asked, then added "It's not like I don't like any of them, I miss my buddy Hamilton and Jonah and maybe two of the starlings and maybe Phoenix _**(He is the same age as Dan)**_ but I don't want to see you-now-who." He shuddered_

"_Who are coming anyways?" Nellie asked_

_Fiske replied "The Holts except their parents, The Wizards, the Starling triplets…" _

_Dan relaxed and Uncle Fiske continued "and The Kabras."_

_Dan dropped to his knees, put his hands on his head and screamed "Nooooooooooooo!" very loudly for a while._

"_Are you done?" Nellie asked, annoyed._

"_One second" and continued._

_Then he said "Why did you invite them?" Fiske couldn't answer but Amy saved him._

"_Come on it can't be all bad." She said_

"_Of course, you're still in love with a male cobra." he exclaimed_

"_I am not!" she cried, she could feel her cheeks burning._

"_Whatever, I'm going to play basketball with my friends. Later." Dan said, forgetting about his pancakes._

_And he left._

"_I need to relax" Nellie said while popping on her earbuds and sat on the nearest couch_

"_When are they coming?" Amy asked_

"_Today somewhere around 11" Fiske said_

"_Alright, I'll go finish eating." She said anxiously, she didn't mean what she said about it being alright, I mean seriously, Cahills from different branches in one home, God knows what might happen._

_End of Flashback_

Amy is still pacing 'Okay girl, relax breath in and out it's alright, what could possibly go wrong?'

**Oh No! She said/thought the words of course something bad might happen**

**And wow that's one long flashback**

**Questions? Comments? Compliments?**

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi this is the second chapter, I hope you like it.**

**SakuraRedKnight: Okay everyone, now where is Amy?**

**Amy: What do you want with me?**

**SakuraRedKnight: I need you to do the disclaimer.**

**Amy: Why can't Dan do it?**

**Dan: [walks in] No way I am not doing it. [Walks out]**

**SakuraRedKnight: Okay that leaves you [Amy opens her mouth but got interrupted]**

**If you don't I will make you admit that you are in love with all the boys from the clue hunt, especially Ian. [Smiles evilly]**

**Amy: SakuraRedKnight does not own the 39 Clues. [Angrily]**

**SakuraRedKnight: Okay on with the story!**

**SakuraRedKnight: Also whatever it is in here are not mine.**

Dan's Pov

I was almost at Jake Foster's house when I remembered my pancakes.

'_I didn't finish my pancakes, I forgot Nellie's birthday, my sister is still in love with Ian Cobra, and now there is a family reunion' _I though angrily.

I knocked on the door a few times and rang the doorbell.

Suddenly a boy came out he had messy brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin, he looked like 15, and he was wearing a red penny tee that says: Little Larry Lies a lot! With jeans. **(The penny tee is from ICarly), **his name was Marco Foster, Jake's older brother, and he was like the brother that I will never have because he treats me like one, except for the fact that he likes my sister.

"Hey Dan, how are you?" Marco asked

"Pretty good, hey is Jake in?" I asked

"Yeah he is in his room, you can go in." he replied

"Sure" I said, I went in and he asked,

"Oh hey is Amy home?"

"No she went somewhere" I lied, come on he likes my sister.

"Where did she go?" he asked

"I have no idea."

I ran up the stairs and went to the second room on my left, and opened it to find a brown haired boy with blue eyes, watching Pokémons are real 2 by Smosh. He didn't seem to notice me going inside his room.

'_Alright, Pikachu use AK-47 attack!' _the guy said

'_Pika?' _Pikachu said and he was handed an AK-47 and started firing at Charizard.

Jake bursted out laughing, then he noticed me.

"Hey" he said

"Hey, wanna go play basketball?" I asked

"Sure" he replied, and then added "right after I finish this Smosh video."

So we spent a few minutes laughing at the video.

"Okay, now we can go."

We spent the last few hours shooting 3 points and dribbling and sweating with my other friends, Patrick Alonzo, a pale guy with a short black-brown hair and green eyes, and Chris Sanders, a blond boy with curly hair and dark blue eyes. After the game we bought Ice Cream from a truck, mine was vanilla with M & M on top, Jake has chocolate, Chris has Double Dutch and Patrick has strawberry (he said his mom loved strawberry, his mother is dead), we were just talking when a minivan was parked and twin blond girls where racing to get to the Ice Cream truck, I could hear the ice cream man was muttering "Oh no not them again", then a taller blond guy came, looked at me and shouted

"Yo Dann'o, How ya been?" the guy's name was Hamilton Holt, and the twin blond girls were Reagan and Madison Holt, his younger sisters.

"Hi Dan, good to see you again" Reagan said as she licked her ice cream.

When I looked over to my friends and saw that Patrick and Jake were staring at the twins.

"What are you guys staring at?" I whispered

"Those girls are kinda' …." Patrick said, I sighed, and I wonder why they both like girls who can kill them.

"Dude, introduce us" Jake said

"I don't think those girls would like you" I told the two guys.

The Holts walked over to us and then my friends looked panicked.

"What were you guys talking about?" Madison asked grumbled

"Oh, um, we um uhh" Patrick said, he is not the most smooth guy if he is talking to a girl.

"Why are you angry?" I asked

"The guy said they were out of chocolate because someone got the last one." Then me and my friends looked at Jake, Madison noticed the ice cream and got angry and started chasing after Jake, who accidentally threw the ice cream. We were all laughing and Patrick was staring at Reagan.

"So anyway why are you guys here?" I asked them

"We are here for the family Reunion, remember?" Reagan said

"You guys are related?" Patrick asked with surprise

"Sort of we, like, have the same ancestor for 5 centuries, so we are really related just barely…." I can't really explain because it's kind of hard, but they just nodded.

"Hey Dan where is the main residence?" Hamilton asked, just then Madison had Jake by the neck.

"Come on, Let him go, he didn't even now you were dangerous." I told her, she thought for a while and said "Fine if this happens again I will – "I interrupted her

"Okay, come on guys let's go" I pulled Jake, Chris pulled Patrick.

"Hey a guys, the house still has the same address. You can go in they wouldn't mind." I yelled.

Madison's Pov

We were walking to the van; I can't help but fell angry.

'_I can't believe that idiot got the last one.' _I angrily thought_, 'it was already hot out and had to get the last.'_

At the back, I could've sworn Hamilton was snickering, Reagan noticed too, but we decided to ignore it.

We were in the van this time I know Hamilton was snickering.

"Why are you laughing?" I screamed

That's when he finally bursted. Me and Reagan got angry and punched him, which was more than enough to knock-out a fully grown man, though to him it meant nothing.

"Seriously? Don't tell me you both didn't notice?" he said

"Notice what?" Reagan asked

"Those two guys over there were staring at you two." he laughed again.

We were red, and then I screamed "What are you talking about?"

"Those two guys like you guys, didn't you get it?" he said

Now I was red with anger…..and embarrassment, "Whatever" was all I said.

**Reading it again, this chapter sucks**

**I hope you don't think that.**

**Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello this is the 3****rd**** chapter I hope you like it J**

**Me: Hmm…**

**Natalie: What are you thinking about? [Uncaringly]**

**Me: Perfect! Natalie do the disclaimer.**

**Natalie: Why do I have to do it? [Whiningly and brought out her favorite weapon] **

**Me: Well, because I was thinking about whom to do the disclaimer, but then you interrupted my thoughts so ….. **

**Natalie: [Pointed her dart gun at me] No, I wouldn't remember? [Smiles innocently]**

**Me: Ohh um well… [Pretends to be nervous] **

**Natalie: [Smirks]**

**Me: Yeah you do it [normally]**

**Natalie: What did you say? **

**Me: I said, you do it [Slowly]**

**Natalie: Am I even in this chapter?**

**Me: Unknown until they or you will read**

**Natalie: If I'm not here, THEN NO!**

**Me: Do it, or else someone wouldn't want to oh I don't know fall you-know-where, with her very expensive dress and shoes, but I can't pick who… [Smiles Evilly] **

**Natalie: [Paled] SakuraRedKnight does not own anything. [Storms off]**

Amy's Pov

'_It's still been 10 minutes, relax girl everything is going to be fine' _I turned to my right andsomeone who looked like me but wearing all white said…., Wait what?

"Who are you?" I asked, shocked

'_I am your good side or you smarter side'_ she said, she sounded sweet and kind.

"Oh alright" I said

'_It's okay, everyone who sees us for the first time has that kind of reaction'_ she said

"Who are us?" I asked then she fell silent.

"Oh, so are you sure everything is going to be alright?" I asked changing the topic, what? If she talks I could at least talk to her.

'_Yes'_ she said.

'_Oh don't listen to her she is just saying that to make you feel good.' _Someone with a familiar voice that sounded louder and more brave and aggressive, than the first. I turned my head to the left and saw me like the other one, but wearing all black **(I don't like red all together).**

"Now, who are you?" How many of these things are there?

'_I am your other side that you never found yet, aggressive, lack of fear, and willing to do anything for the right things." _She said, though I was a little surprised at the last part. **(She is Amy just different)**

"Alright this is very disturbing, am I hallucinating?" I asked

'_No or maybe it is because your nervous' _the kind one said.

"Yeah well what if-"she was interrupted by a car honk.

'_Opps time for us to go." _And they left.

_HHOOOOONNNKKK!_

I looked outside and saw the Holts coming out of the van; I immediately rush downstairs to open the door.

I was greeted with a bear hug.

"Good to see you to" I manage

"Oh sorry" he smiled sheepishly

"Hi Amy" Reagan greeted

"Hi, you guys want to come in?" And they went in,

They were walking in, and took a good look around the house.

"Wow, it looks almost exactly like the old one." Hamilton said, all of them sad and sorry, even Madison.

"Guys it's alright, we already forgave you for burning down the old one." I winced

"Still…" he stopped and smelled the place.

"What's that smell?" he asked with a disgusted look on his face, I smelled the place and saw that Saladin's litter box was almost full.

"Ugh. That's gross." I said,

"NELLIE, SALADIN'S LITTER BOX IS FULL." Madison shouted

"Why Nellie?" I asked, all of us were confused,

"She's your babysitter, right?"

"She's not our babysitter, more like big sister."

"Oh, well that works too." Then Nellie came in,

"Hi guys and what now?" she asked, clearly annoyed, then her face turned green "Eww what's that smell?"

"Saladin's Litter Box is full."

"Who'll get it?" No one answered, after a while,

"Ugh, I can't take it anymore!" Reagan surprisingly said, put on the gloves, picked up the box and went outside.

"Okay I'll make sure she doesn't spill it." Nellie followed Reagan,

"So is anyone else here yet?" Madison, she was so quite (which was not like her) I almost forgot about her, asked.

"Uh no, you guys are the first to get here." I answered,

"Oh hey, can we watch TV or is there any Gym or something?" Hamilton asked

"You guys can watch TV." I said, I turned on the TV and sat with them, because the library opens at 10:30.

I was kind of bored so I asked, "You guys want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, can we watch-"he was cut off because Nellie and Reagan just came in.

"What are you guys doing?" Nellie asked

"We are watching a movie." I answered plainly,

"Cool, there is this new movie called Kick Ass, Superhero Movie, Step Up 3 and Street Dance 2 I only saw the trailer so I've been dying to watch, can we watch that?" she asked. **(I know it is kinda' old but I can't think of anything else, what did you expect, Princess Protection Program?)**

"Sure, sound good to you guys?" I asked,

"Cool, good with me." Reagan said, and sat between her siblings.

'_Dude, that's totally gay.' _Hit Girl said **(I'm not really sure if that's what she said)**

"Hahahahahah…." We laughed; I looked at the clock and mentally cursed,

"Oh man I have to get to the Library; some idiots thought it was a good idea to hide the books in other places, so I have to get there early." I said, I rushed to the door, when I got outside I bumped into someone

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see where I was going." I looked up and saw….

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Ian: Why?**

**Me: Not sure, I just always wanted to try it.**

**Ian: That's very inappropriate**

**Me: So what Pretty Boy, anyway since you're here you**

**can say the review thing.**

**Ian: The what?**

**Me: You know at the ending where, never mind just say review.**

**Ian: Review?**

**Me: Ian's right everyone review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello this is chapter four**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the 39 Clues, but maybe someday.**

Natalie's Pov

'Ugh, how long is this ride going to be? I hate it!' Natalie Kabra thought, her usual whining, her plane have just landed and she was in the car a very long time because of the traffic, she was in the limo with her brother, Ian, when the car suddenly stopped,

"What's the problem now?" Ian asked, because earlier the driver stopped because a dog was crossing,

"Sorry, four boys are crossing." the driver answered, I looked over and saw two boys, a boy dark blond with jade eyes (he looks quite familiar) and a curly blond with dark blue eyes, pulling two other boys, a boy with black-brown hair with green eyes and a brown haired boy with blue eyes, who look dazed, it looks like they were having a hard time, not that I would care,

"Hurry up!" I yelled, they were moving slow, the dark blond boy looked over and we realized it was Daniel Cahill, one of those peasants- sorry, _former _peasants who won the clue hunt, he look at us and rolled his eyes and muttered something we couldn't hear,

"What was that _Daniel_?" I smirked, I could hear him groan

"DAN, its Dan, D to the A to the freaking N, is that so hard?" he yelled,' he actually looked cute when he's angry'; I appalled 'No Natalie, bad thoughts! Bad Thoughts! ', the curly blond asked him something, he just ignored,

"Sure thing _Daniel_!" I yelled back smirking; the driver helped them so they can be faster.

"One of the boys is Daniel?" my brother asked

"Unfortunately, yes"

Dan's Pov

We were heading to Jake's house because it was the closest

"Hey Dan do you those people back there?" Chris asked, earlier I ignored his question

"Please tell me you don't like the female cobra." I pleaded, he shrugged,

"Well 'the female Cobra'" he made air quotes when he said_ the female cobra _"is hot but not really my type. Why?" I let a breath I didn't know I was holding,

"Because I have two of my friends that are going to die, I don't my other friend to die too." We both laughed,

"So- wait what are there names?" he asked

"The female cobra is Natalie Kabra and pretty boy is Ian Kabra."

"Pretty boy? Anyway Natalie is Dangerous like Reagan and Madison?"

"Very" I said then added "My family is very weird."

"Totally!" he agreed, we were at Jake's house, I knocked the door a few times and rang the door bell,

Marco was there and saw his brother and Patrick; he helped us carry them on the couch, and poured ice on there heads,

"W-w-wha-t d-d-id y-y-ou d-d-o t-th-at for?" Jake asked, shivering

"You guys kind of paralyzed there so I poured ice on your heads." His brother answered, Jake glared.

"Hey guys as much as I want to see you fight, I really need to get home." They nodded, I asked Chris to come with me because he was dry and he was so far, my only sane friend, he said he can't he has to home,

"Aww that sucks well see you tomorrow, bye guys."

Ian's Pov

'Daniel is here so is home must be around here around somewhere.' I thought,

"Do you think it will be of any good?" I asked

"Don't remind me that we are here and not somewhere else a bit more decent." She grumbled

"It's going to be fine we are just having it for two or three weeks then we leave, is that alright with you?"

"I would have been much better if it was only for _one _day." She told me, I rolled my eyes

_*A few minute of driving*_

We were in front of the house when I bumped into a girl,

"I'm so sorry; I didn't see where I was going." the girl said, who was brushing herself, the said girl looked up and gasped, it was Amy Cahill, Daniel's older sister, her read hair landed on her shoulder, she was wearing a orange jacket and green t-shirt with jeans, even though me and my sister wouldn't be caught dead wearing something like that, it actually fits her quite nicely, especially the green t-shirt which brought out the color of her eyes...

"Oh Hi Ian." she interrupted my thoughts **(Well my sister said enough with the Ian thinking of Amy it makes her vomit.)**, she stopped stammering a bit though, pity that,

"Well hello love." I smiled

"Don't call me that." she took a deep breath, when she talked, she didn't stammer, too bad

"Anyway you can go in, I really need to get to library, and maybe we'll talk later." She was about to leave when she added, "Please just don't mind the smell." Before I could ask about the smell and she ran off.

"Are you upset that _she_ left dear brother?" Natalie smirked, putting emphasis on the word _she_,

"Just get your stuff and get in the house." There was a burning sensation in my cheeks,

She nodded and said, "I see you're not denying it." She looks like she was enjoying herself,

"Natalie I. DON'T. LIKE. AMY!" I told her

"Denial." She sang this was getting annoying, " I think you are looking forward to your 'talk'", making air quotes with her fingers, "later on."

"Just get in the house." I told her, holding a grudge I turned to the driver, "Get our stuff."

"Of course sir." He immediately did as told, we went towards the door, I rang the doorbell, and almost immediately it was opened, it front of us was Amy and Dan's babysitter, what was her name again? Nyssa, Nina, Nellie, that's it Nellie.

"Oh it's you guys." She turned around and yelled "Hey the Cobras are here."

"Yeah sure whatever." Someone answered; I looked inside and saw Hamilton, Reagan and Madison watching something.

"Can we go in now?" I asked

"Fine go ahead." She let us in and sat back down on the couch.

"Well..." Natalie said

"Well what?" the babysitter said

"Well, can you show us to our rooms or not?" I answered, she thought for a while

"Oh just wait for Amy and Dan to get here, they where which room goes to whom, because I don't know." She said, Jonathan let go of our bags,

"Hey be careful with that." I scolded him.

"Oh lighten up Ian, they're just bags." Hamilton said

"Just bags? They're very expensive and this cost more than what you wear." Natalie said

"Yeah, be quite we are trying to watch." We rolled our eyes, I turned to the babysitter, "What are we supposed to do, when you don't now our rooms."

"You can just watch with us, just don't comment or complaint on everything you don't like." She told us, we sat down on the available seats and the driver left.

"Hey Nellie, I'm hungry, Do you have popcorn?" Madison asked, not taking her eyes of the movie.

"Yeah, I'll go get the microwave popcorn caramel or cheese?" Nellie said

"Any." Madison answered; Nellie got up and went to the kitchen

'_You know it really sucks that you're gay.' _The girl said

"What is this movie about?" I asked, not really understanding the story

"It's about a nerd who wants to help people by disguising himself as a superhero named Kick-Ass, I am not saying anymore figure it out on your own." Nellie said, with popcorn in her mouth

'_Ugh can it get any worse?' _Ian thought

**Finally finished the chapter**

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry is I hadn't written or logged in fanfiction for a while because we had exams (The Philippines is different from the States, for example: we don't have snow, almost everyday is raining and some kids are not allowed to go out of their houses even if they are 12 or going to be 13), anyway this is chapter 5.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues**

* * *

Amy's Pov

_'Hurry up, Please hurry it up!' _I thought, I was crossing the streets to head to the library, but why bother? I was already late you know why?, because an old lady with a girl scout are right in front of me, I swear snails are faster than them! Sometimes the girls shoe laces are untied so she had to stop and tie them also the old lady's dentures would fall off her mouth so she had to bend down to pick it up, Eww! _'Uggh! please someone just kill me now!' _I prayed,then as if someone immediately answered my prayers a limo stopped almost hitting me so the girl scout and the old lady jumped the other way, I fell backwards my head hit the cement, the limo door opened and a middle aged man stepped out looking very sorry,

"I am so sorry miss, are you alright?" he asked

"It's okay, but how come you didn't stop when the traffic light was red?" I tried to get up, but stumbled again, the man offered his hand, I took it and tried to clean myself

"Actually it was already green when I got here."

"Oh, well then I should be the one who is sorry, there was a girl scout and old lady in front of me when I was crossing, and they were taking their time.", another guy stepped out of the limo he was African-American he was wearing black shades and a muscle t-shirt and he wore a lot of chain necklace **(is that what you call it?) **, I recognized him immediately,

"Jonah?"

"Yo Amy, how ya doin'" Jonah said with his gangster talk then he talked normally, "I'm sorry if we almost ran over you, Pretty Boy might've been really upset if that happened." he smirked, heat started going up my face, I was about to respond when someone shrieked very loudly,

"OH MY GOD, IT'S JONAH WIZARD!" then as if by instinct I ran to the other side so I wouldn't be trampled by Jonah's crazy fan girls, he had the same idea ,only going in the limo, which failed, he was pulled by one of the girls and they started to be in a frenzy I could see Jonah trying to escape, in the driver's window I saw the driver sent me a pleading look, he wanted me to help, I couldn't do anything so I went to the other side of the limo, climbed in, as soon as I was in I rushed to the other door, I opened the door and saw Jonah, I pulled him in and closed the door.

"Step on it!" I told the driver

"Whew that was close, by the way I'm Sebastian." he smiled at me fondly

"Hi I'm Amy." I returned the smile

"Thanks Amy, I owe you one." he smiled

"No problem, that's what are cousins for." I smiled

"Sir you are cousins with Amy?" Sebastian asked

"Uh yeah our... ancestors were sibling." Jonah said

"Ancestors huh?" he said then he added, "those ancestors are from what year or century?"

"The Fifteenth Century so about Five Hundred Years ago." I answered, Sebastian's dropped, I had to bite my tongue to stop from laughing.

"Okay."

"So Amy where were you going?" Jonah asked

"I was going to the library." I replied

"You're a bit far from the library ma'am." Sebastian said

"I know, the old lady and little girl crossing in front of me were really slow." I told him he chuckled

"You still going to the Library?" he asked [Sebastian], I looked at watch, it was 11:10

"No it's lunch time, I'm just gonna head home just drop me off at Starbucks Cafe."

"Don't worry we'll take you." Jonah said, grinning

_*Going to the Cahill Manor*_

__Well it's 11.30 and I'm starving

"Come on I'll show you around." I told Jonah then added, "What about Sebastian?"

"He's going home,his family is here in Attleboro." Jonah told me

"Oh okay see around." I smiled and waved at Sebastian good bye, he waved back and got in the car

"Hey am I the last on to get here?" Jonah asked

"Um no, I don't think so earlier today The Holts got here then I ran into The Kabras, I'm not sure if The Starlings are here yet."

"oh good"

I opened the door our jaws dropped and all we said was "Oh My God." Everyone had Spaghetti or Pizza on their arms,on their faces, on top of their heads, well, basically all over them and they were arguing, Hamilton was yelling at Ian I could see Hamilton resisting the urge to choke Ian, It was like:

Hamilton:Shut Up Cobra!

Ian: No this is a very expensive Armani Shirt, you are going to pay for it!

Hamilton:Look it's not my fault I was going to hit Dan, but you were sitting right next to him.

Ian:No you did that on purpose!

Hamilton:I freaking told you to SHUT UP! If you don't I'll choke you.

Ian:If you'll choke me I'll sue you.

Hamilton: Why you little...[Tackles Ian]

Natalie and Reagan were arguing both having red faces both of anger and embarrassment, I saw Natalie reach for her dart gun, but Nellie took it before she had the chance to use it on Reagan, Dan and Madison are fighting over the last piece of pizza in the fridge, then it got out of hand when I saw Ian get a chair and was going to smash it on Hamilton,

"HEY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs

"What the hell is going on here?" I screamed

"We'll tell you later but right now we have to wash up and let's just either order food or go outside for food." Nellie promised.

"Fine, the reason better be good why you guys are covered in food and arguing about something." I told them

"Trust me when I say it's not a good reason." Dan said

"Whatever, just go clean up." I told my brother and everyone else who was messy.

* * *

**Well after some time I finally finished the chapter**

**Natalia: Why was my face red?**

**Me: I have my reasons [smirk]**

**Natalia: Tell Me!**

**Me: All will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Reagan: Did you ask her [to Natalie]**

**Natalie: She said 'All will be revealed in the next chapter'.**

**Reagan:Why wouldn't you tell?**

**Me: It's embarrassing involving two guys [smiling evilly]  
**

**Reagan:How come I suddenly don't want to know what will happen in the next chapter**

**Natalie: [nods] **

**Me: [cackles like an evil villain] Review!**

**Me: Wait! First two people to review will know what they were talking about (unless you already guessed).**


	6. Chapter 6

This is Chapter 6 and I wrote this as soon as I published the 5th chapter

Natalie: Finally I just want to know what I was talking about to Reagan because if i don't like it the I have a reason to torture you. [Sweet smile]

Me: Whatever I can make you do anything I want, and I know for certain you will NOT like what you were talking about with Reagan.

Reagan: Ha ha Natalie Cobra!

Me: You to

Reagan: ...

Natalia: Ha ha Reagan Dolt!

Me: Before they start arguing on with the story!

DISCLAIMER: Who said I even owned the 39 Clues in the first place

Natalie's Pov

_Flashback (This is not what they told Amy)_

_I was watching the movie, where in the movie the man in the Batman Costume was getting burned and her daughter is trying to save him, when the door opened to revealed Daniel who was sweating,_

_"Yo Danno!" Hamilton jumped out of his seat and bear hugged Daniel,_

_"Good to see you too." Daniel he choked, as soon as he was released I took a good look at him, he was as tall as me, his dark blonde hair was longer than the last time, it almost covered his eyes which I found very beautiful, I don't know why but he is suddenly attractive, wait, what the hell 'What am I thinking? Earlier I thought he was cute now he is attractive? What's wrong with me?! Am I having a crush on a ninja obsessed immature boy?!'__I realized I was staring, good thing nobody noticed, hopefully._

_"What are you guys watching?" He asked, he sat right next to me, I swear my heart did a little tap dance_

_"Kick Ass, it is hilarious!" Reagan said, he gave her a smile, I have to admit I was a little jealous__'why would I be jealous?'_

_"Cool", we all sat there for a while about a few minutes later I heard someone's stomach grumbling,_

_"Who or what was that?" I asked, then we followed the noise, I heard it from... Hamilton, we all gave him a questioning look._

_"Uggh, you can stare at me all you want all I know is I'm starving, Nellie! You can cook right? Can't you cook something?" Hamilton asked, before Nellie even had the chance to say something, Dan suddenly shouted, "PIZZA AND SPAGHETTI ARE IN THE FRIDGE!" the Holts (plus Dan) raced to the kitchen and practically attacked the fridge,_

_"GUYS! If you want to eat, do it neatly, I just finished cleaning for the incident earlier this morning." Nellie said_

_"What incident?" I asked_

_"You don't want to know." she replied, well nobody listened to the babysitter, so they were still trying to get a piece of whatever they call it,_

_"Well we got nothing else to eat so you guys better get something, or you'll have to starve." the babysitter said, I saw a piece of the food fly out of the fighting idiots, it landed on the floor I almost lost my breakfast,_

_"I am not eating that stuff." I said_

_"Me neither, I rather starve" Ian said, we just stood there watching, Hamilton was the first out, but he was already chewing the food, Daniel was next, but as he was walking a way, he bumped into Hamilton and dropped his food on Hamilton's shirt, Daniel didn't even notice! He walked behind us to take his seat; I was going to do the same when I heard SPPLLAAAT! I look to see Ian's covered with spaghetti, I was very disgusted, and Hamilton was trying to apologize (which was a shock) but Ian didn't hear him and grabbed something of Daniels plate, "Heeyy! That's mine get your own!", and threw it on Hamilton, which was he dodged and landed on Madison,_

_"Uh oh, guys stop it, Madison don't-" Nellie didn't finished, because Madison charged and accidently hit Daniel!_

_"Hey get off of me!" he threw food at her and they both started to have a food fight! So did my brother and Hamilton, I rushed to the side to avoid getting hit, that idea didn't work, my dress got splattered with pizza, but I wasn't gonna join them it would ruin my dress even more, I noticed the babysitter and one of the Holt Twins just standing there,_

_"Wow, I'm very surprised at you Reagan not joining a fight is something a Holt would never do." she shrugged_

_"I don't know, I just want to finish eating, and then I would probably join the fight." I rolled my eyes, of course_

_"So Natalie Kabra" she started then lowered her voice, "you were staring at a certain Cahill when he entered the room, why?" I was taken back by the question_

_"Come on, don't deny it you like him don't you? Cause' back then you would glare at him and his sister but now is a really different story." she was grinning,_

_"Why do you care of whom I like and don't like?" I asked, got nervous and Kabras never get nervous, she shrugged_

_"Oh I don't know, you were staring at him for a while, but somehow nobody noticed."_

_"So what if I sort of like a Cahill, Reagan Holt." I told her, I blushed,__'Since when do I blush to a Holt?'_

_"So you do like him! Well actually he... I can't remember!"_

_"I just said that I like him." I told her, she smirked "So Reagan Holt, what about you and the other starling boy, oh what was his name again? Oh that's right his name was Ted, am I correct?" her face fell and she started to blush; now it's my turn to smirk_

_"So you like him don't you? If anyone was asking you right now they would know the answer because it's written all over your face." she was blushing harder now_

_"Yeah so I like him big deal, at least I don't stare at him for a long time which in my opinion everyone should have noticed."_

_"At least I don't have a crush on a nerd!"_

_"At least I don't have a crush on a guy who was obsessed with ninjas!"_

_"Was?"_

_"Yeah, but he still likes to read the comics and annoy his sister, and Nellie."__'At least he's not a ninja obsessed freak!'_

_"Hey now I remember! I saw him with another girl." my eyes narrowed at her I got angry, envious and surprisingly disappointed or__depressed_

_"That's nice for him!" I said through gritted teeth_

_"Yeah, they were really close and talking and smiling!", I heard the door open, Amy just came in pretty shocked, but I was too interested on how to kill a Holt! I was so furious at her I grabbed some of the food and threw it at her, she started throwing too, eventually we were covered with the food, it was then that I realized, after we ran out of food to throw, I still have my dart gun! 'How could I forget my dart gun?' I brought it out and pointed it at her,_

_"Well, would you like to tell me more? If you don't this will make you fall asleep and when you wake up you will blurt out everything you know even the most embarrassing!" she paled_

_"Hey don't get mad at me" I pointed the dart gun at her a few inches away,_

_"Alright she was just his Science partner! She was the one smiling and laughing and Dan just looked weirdly at her!"_

_"How do you know all of this?" _

_"Dan told Nellie, Nellie told Amy, Amy e-mailed Sinead, Sinead e-mailed Hamilton and I just read it from Hamilton's inbox! Look, why don't I help you with Dan if you won't do anything to me with your dart gun."_

"_Why would I need your help?"_

"_At least I'm friends with the guy; he probably thinks you still want to kill him." I lowered my dart gun._

"_But I don't want to kill him!"_

"_That's the reason why I have to help you."_

"_Fine, but just tell me if he likes a girl or if he likes me or no one, don't help me like fix who I am or the clothes I wear because I want him to like me as me, not anyone else.."_

"_Wow that's deep."_

"_Right so, deal?" I held out my hand, she thought for a while then finally nodded._

"_Deal but could you do the same for Ted, please?" I nodded, we didn't even got to shake hands when-_

_"HEY!" Amy yelled at the top of her lungs._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Guys I don't want this going to happened every time I get home alright?" Amy said, I was replaying everything that happened earlier especially the part where I admitted I like Daniel! Speaking of him he was trying to tell his sister that it was no big deal,

"It was just a little minor accident" Daniel said

"I know it was just a 'little minor accident' yet it turned into a big major accident" she paused as if considering something, and then she continued "but I shouldn't be surprised the house was filled with teen and pre-teen Cahills." there was a knock on the door

"I'll get it! Maybe it's the Cleaning Service." Amy said, she opened the door to find a girl about her age with her were two boys about my age but almost as tall as their sister, with auburn hair **(I know its not their age but just cut me some slack)**, it was The Starlings!

"Oh look, its The Starlings." I looked at Reagan she blushed at the sight of Ted, how can she tell them apart?

"Hey we are not-

-the Cleaning Service!" Ted/Ned continued

"Yeah and wow this place is a mess!" Sinead said, they gave her a long story-short

"Ahh so were are we going to eat?"

"MacDonald's!" all the twelve year olds, except me and the Starling Twins, yelled,

"It's a child's place!" I told them

"Well you're a child aren't you?" Daniel asked, I shot him an irritated look

"Let's just eat at the Steak House!" Nellie suggested

"Okay" we said

_*After the eat at the Steak House*_

Amy's Pov

"Hey, were all here now, what-

-are we supposed to do?" Ted/Ned said

"How are we supposed to tell you guys apart?" Hamilton asked, the twins shared a look and both nodded, one of them said:

"Well, I'm Ned and I always wear this watch" pointing at his watch, it has the Ekat Symbol "and I wear brown sneakers"

"Also, I'm Ted and I always wear a neon belt" he showed his belt, it also has the Ekat Symbol "and I wear gray sneakers"

"Okay as for your earlier question I have no idea" Nellie said

"Well Fiske told me he left a notebook for us to know what to do and when to do it." I said and went into his office to get the notebook, when I came back they started arguing again!

Dan's Pov

"Shut Up." Amy yelled, they quieted down

"Well, Fiske wrote here: 'Nellie's Choice'" she read to them

"Why Nellie?" Ted said

"Umm... Oh it's here at the bottom: 'because it is Nellie's birthday"

"Oh Happy Birthday then!"

"Thank you and since it is my birthday are my three favorite games that I use to play when I was young and those are: 1) Sing Off 2) Truth or Dare 3) Tell the Secrets of Others that I know which is a game I made up in school."

"Sing? You expect us to sing?"I asked incredulously

"Yes and no practice!" Nellie said

"Alright, what are the rules?"Phoenix asked

"The Rules are you're not allowed to sing only one song you have to sing two songs or more."Nellie said, then she turned to the superstar rapper and his cousin, "Jonah and Phoenix you are not allowed to sing any of Jonah's Songs." they reluctantly agreed.

"Who would go first?" I asked, they looked at me, 'Uh oh' I thought

**End of the Chapter!**

**Review!**


End file.
